The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical multiple speed transmission uses a combination of a plurality of torque transmitting mechanisms, planetary gear arrangements and fixed interconnections to achieve a plurality of gear ratios. The number and physical arrangement of the planetary gear sets, generally, are dictated by packaging, cost and desired speed ratios. Generally, the transmission includes a hydraulic control system that, among other functions, is employed to actuate a plurality of torque transmitting devices and to provide lubrication and cooling to the components of the transmission.
While current transmissions achieve their intended purpose, the need for new and improved transmission configurations which exhibit improved performance, especially from the standpoints of efficiency, responsiveness and smoothness and improved packaging, primarily reduced size and weight, is essentially constant. For example, to increase the fuel economy of motor vehicles, it is desirable to stop the engine during certain circumstances, such as when stopped at a red light or idling. However, during this automatic stop, a pump is no longer driven by the engine. Accordingly, hydraulic fluid pressure within the hydraulic control system drops. This leads to clutches and/or brakes within the transmission to be fully disengaged. As the engine restarts, these clutches and/or brakes may take time to reengage fully, thereby producing slippage and delay between engagement of the accelerator pedal or release of the brake and the movement of the motor vehicle. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an automatic transmission enabled for engine stop-start events such that the automatic start/stop event does not affect transmission operating performance.